When Two Hearts Clash (Jerza FanFiction)
by DomoChanSmiles14
Summary: A story of a girl being destined to meet this guy. They never knew that meeting each other would changed both of their lives. One short while of hatred would fade away, while she meets his personalities easily, and he meets hers. Her accident meant a lot to her. Her life meant a lot to him. Would this be 'True Love' or will the 'Hatred' stay and never leave.Of course the first one!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A girl jumped out of her window wearing school clothes. Noticing that she forgot her gym clothes. She jumps back in her window which leads her to her room to get it. While looking for her gym clothes in her closet, she saw a note inside, that says, 

"_Wash your gym clothes. -Sister_" 

"_NOW OF ALL TIMES?!_" She angrily said. "_I should've seen this when getting my pajamas..._" She goes to the washing machine and washes it quickly.. Blow dries them to the max. This girl has scarlet hair and brown eyes. And she is 16, yes she is. She gets serious at times or most of the times, very active and pleasant. She is a sporty type of girl. She loves to play volleyball, and has been playing since she was 10. And her name is Erza Scarlet.

In his room, where it's full of books and mangas, he starts to get 2 of them and puts it in his bag. Ready for school he went with a messy tie and wet hair. Walks out the door and suddenly being blown by the wind... "_Ohh...kayy...?_" He said. There was a girl with a big fan that was powered by batteries. "_Your hair is now dry~ Your welcome!_" She said. "_Okay..Thanks.. I guess?_" randomly said. Well, he has woken up from his sleep, and has dry hair now. That girl was his girlfriend. And he is Jellal Fernandes. This young man has blue hair and brown eyes too. He is 17 years old but is 4th year, same with her. This Jellal is a very active, lazy, and sporty type of guy too. He loves to play basketball and is part of the varsity.

Erza finishes with her clothes and walks out her door leaving a note saying. 

"_I am not coming home, why? Because I am sick of us arguing. -Erza_" 

She starts to talk to herself and goes all negative. She says that she's so stupid, so mean, so rude, and useless in her sister's life. And says it's all her fault in every bad thing that happens to anyone.

Jellal in the other hand walks with his girlfriend to school. They don't really hold hands though. Her name is Ultear Mikovich. She is a famous girl in school, plays volleyball, and always has the perfect hair and clothes. Well, Jellal is just reading a book that he brought. And Ultear is blogging about what's happening in her life. They are both busy. 

They, he and she and Erza walks to their school. 

"_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!_" -Erza 

"_WELL WHO'S FAULT IS IT?_" - Jellal 

"_*Blogging* Two students are now fighting._" -Ultear 

"_WELL, OF COURSE IT'S YOURS. YOU WERE READING A BOOK WHILE WALKING!_" -Erza 

"_PSH. It's your win now, but next time it will be one heck of a battle for you._" -Jellal 

"_*Walks away and bumps his shoulders*_" -Erza 

"_*Grabs her hand* Do you think you can run away from me?_" -Jellal 

"_Oh yes I can. *Pushes him away and runs away*_" -Erza 

"_That is one heck of a girl._" -Jellal 

"_Let's go now. *starts walking*_" -Ultear 

They all go back to their normal and usual life but... What would change from that argument they had? Would they see each other again? Or.. Never?


	2. Chapter 1

Erza's P.O.V I really hate that guy, whoever he is. I'm going to kill him one day. As I walked down the street, that guy has been in my mind, making me frustrated and mad. If I ever see him again, he will be hit by my furious ball attack. I use my volleyball skills a lot to get out of fights. Not really..Get out of fights.. but to fight back so, I kinda finish the fight? Yeah, so let's move on from about me. Let's go to what is happening... I enter the school gates, rushing to the classroom to pass my homework on our teacher's desk. I normally do that, like everyday. I test myself on how quick I could run, a training I do for volleyball. I go walk back to my seat and sleep. But suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from the other class. Well, why should I even care. I care less a lot. I'm 16 years old, a senior and have been like this ever since my older brother died in a plane crash.. He was going to Africa to heal the people in need there. In fact, he is a doctor who graduated in the Wings of Life Academy. Which is the top 1 school in Magnolia. He died at the age of 24, February 18, 1999. I was 12 years old then.. 4 years has already passed. I remember locking myself in my room for several days. My routine would be.. Wake up, shower, eat, brush teeth, school, buys noodles, locks self in room, eat, homework, brush teeth, sleep. And over again. Suddenly, someone screamed, which woke me up. I immediately stood up with a scared look. But, everyone was just listening to our professor in History. I never knew we already started class, didn't hear the bell. Everyone stared at me, surprised. Professor Happy suddenly greeted me with a smile, "Erza Scarlet, good morning *smiles*. How was your sleep?" I got so nervous, I was shaking and just said.. "I'm sorry for not listening and for sleeping Professor Happy *looks down in embarrassment*" I looked down in embarrassment and sat down, bringing out my History notebook and pen. Prof. Happy smiled at me and said "It's fine, just don't do it next time. So back to the topic-" I was still wondering, who was the one screaming? And there was no loud noise? Okay then..? Just as we were listening to him, someone knocked at the door and entered. To be terrified about it.. It was the principal. Principal Macao excused me from class to go to the office. As I walked out the classroom, I heard a few whispers.. "What did she do again?" "Oh, most probably she punched a guy again from the lower levels." "Did she steal something again? That's what people said." BAM I heard the professor slammed his book on his desk, "Stop this nonsense! Do you want me to call the principal? He's just a few classrooms ahead." Of course everyone didn't want that. Walking with the principal is frightening, creepy, and most especially, scary. I've been called to the office around 10 times already? And most of them were complains from the other students. We entered the office, I sat on the chair and the principal asked me a weird question. "Did you bump into someone just awhile ago, earlier this morning?" I felt weird about that question. And to remember, I did. How did he even know? I simply answered, "Yes." I don't like lying to people. "The guy you bumped into is Jellal Fernandes, he said that you pushed him so hard that he fell and got injured. Now, he's in the clinic." Oh, I see. He likes lying. And now that I know that he studies in this school too, I can finally stalk him, and scare him to death. "Oh, okay. So what's the punishment?" I said, simply crossing my legs and arms."You won't even defend yourself Ms. Scarlet? So, you're saying that you really did push him?" He said it like he's mad at me. "Why would I even try to defend myself with the truth, if you won't even believe me? 'cause you don't even know the truth. You just believe in what you hear so easily. How am I suppose to convince you that I didn't push him?" Scaring my principal, trying to rid the fear I have of the principal. "Uh..U-.." He was speechless that what I said was true. "So...Yo-our punishment i-is to go to him to the clinic and h-help him get to h-h-is class." He was shaking, nervous, scared. I stood up from the chair and shook my head (Great he found a way to make me react about it.) "NO WAY! Why, of all punishments. THIS IS MINE?!" I roared. He smirked and gave a grin "Well, it's your duty to follow my orders." I couldn't do anything about it, if I want to graduate, I have to be a good student. So, I went to the clinic and surprised when I opened the clinic... He wasn't even there. But, I still entered to relax.. It was so quiet.. With the AC on... I sat on the bed and simply closed my eyes.. And to find out, I fell a sleep... Waking up... I opened my eyes and saw... HIM?! Why does he have to be on top of me?! He's looking at me weirdly like he wants to eat me... "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted. "Obviously, trying to get you." My heart started to beat so quickly.. And, am I turning red?! Oh no.. This is not happening.. FOCUS. "Something wrong?" He said like he's trying to seduce me. NO WAY, It's impossible. I pushed him away instead of saying something. He said, "Woah, you want something else?" I ran out the door but he immediately grabbed my hand again! Why is he so fast!? "Don't you dare-" He kissed me like it was normal, it isn't. I hate him. I pushed him away again, but he's still holding my hand so tightly. "Damn you...". "You can't get away from me, Erza Scarlet aye?" Oh, so you know my name now. Just to stop this nonsense... " What's your deal? What do you want from me?" "Oh.. So you figured me out. Well, since you asked for it. I need you." 


End file.
